Seriously, Why Him?
by SconnieSA
Summary: Out of all the people that could've asked Sonic's oldest daughter, Gracie, to Prom, why on earth did it have to be her childhood crush? Why! Is it because some god is screwing with him, or is it because the writer loves seeing the Blue Blur suffer?


The amount of ways to torture him were infinite. They pranced through his consciousness like sugarplum fairies. Each of them were great ways of breaking this "man." And not just that. They got darker and worse as each idea passed came to him.

His fierce scowl hid the pleasure he was taking at the thought of him doing unholy things to this young lad. Waterboarding? There's an idea! 10,000 volts to his skull? A better one! How about pulling out his teeth with a big set of pliers one-by-one?!

Then again, he knew two of the best in the business, both of which were on speed-dial.

Rouge? She'd toy with the lad's emotions better than Shadow could. He could see him being gagged and held down by leather straps while she came out in a dominatrix outfit. He wouldn't be able to say a thing, much less the safe word, with a gag in his mouth! He knew that she had a set like that. He couldn't help but laugh at Knuckles the moment she brought up what kind of rough stuff he was into.

Then again, Shadow would undoubtedly put the fear of Chaos into the boy's soul. He would make him repent for the sins he had made, and Shadow was not one to take kindly to someone ruining his de facto niece. A slow, methodical approach with sharp knives maybe? Nah, it'd be better of him to break out that chopper-cycle of his and let him get dragged along the interstate by a long chain. Or maybe he'd bring in a couple of his G.U.N. mates to help? Yes… he had choices. He _definitely_ had choices.

"Yo!"

Shaking him from his daydreams, Sonic returned to the land of the living, barely holding onto the camera he nearly dropped. "Uh… yes!"

"Huh?" Amy asked. Then she shook her head. "Sonic, take this seriously, would you?"

"Dad, this is my big night, so don't ruin it for me!"

Gracie was right. He didn't want to mess this up for her. Seriously, where had the time gone? The navy-blue girl who cowered behind her daddy when Sonic dealt with the monsters in the closet was now a young woman. Specifically, a young woman going to her first Prom. Maybe it was because he was a famous father, but she had been elected to the junior prom court, and from the sounds of her friends, was sure to be a shoe-in for the title of Prom Queen.

They were there getting their pictures taken by Mr. Hedgehog at their place. Tails's and Cream's daughter Chloe was there in a white strapless dress, looking more like a bride-to-be than a Prom-goer. They had a few more of their friends there—with their dates—but Gracie was standing with a golden dress that was nearly identical to Chloe's. The only difference was that Chloe's dress was slightly glitterier and with more frills at the bottom.

But then there was Miss Hedgehog's date. Oh, how she wanted him badly. She's wanted him for years, and to the envy and ire of every young lady in the school, county, and every other straight chick within a 50-mile radius, Manny the Jaguar was her date. His tux was jet black with a golden undershirt to match his Gracie's dress and his golden fur. In addition, he was sporting a black tie. He looked like a bigger, furrier bumblebee. Charmy would think he and Manny were distant cousins or something. In reality, the jag's color scheme made him look like he was from Pittsburgh.

Sonic remembered that day she came home from school. Okay, she was actually carried into her house by Chloe and another friend. The petrified face of his oldest daughter was something that was forever stained into his mind. She looked like she had taken a step into heaven, and she would not stop smiling like an idiot.

Her childhood crush had taken the time out to craft a sign that when pulled down would spell "P-R-O-M-?" vertically. It was placed on her locker, and when she went to pick up her homework for later, to her utter shock, there stood Manny as he pulled the tab and let the letters fall. She couldn't respond to him, mainly because she fainted and had to get hauled away by her friends.

When Sonic first heard the news, he was partially glad to see her little girl growing up and getting asked to Prom. But he was enraged when, 1. he found out who it was, and 2. if he would try _anything_ , even something as simple as a wink, there would be a new jaguar skin rug on the den floor for him and Amy to get cozy on.

And of all the people that could've asked her, why did it have to be Manny? Why couldn't Sonic have a laugh and find out of that a nerd tried asking his daughter to Prom? Why did it have to be the one guy that she fantasized over more than a single woman in Wisconsin fantasizes about Aaron Rodgers? Why did it have to be the one guy that she would not shut up about? He heard it all from Gracie, from the moments he briefly looked her way (when he was really looking at his friends behind her) to the moment he came out of the weight room sweaty getting ready for baseball season?

Seriously, why him?

"Okay, okay," Sonic said as he lowly growled. Manny still had an honest smile about the situation, seemingly naïve to the fact that Sonic was plotting how and where to hide his body. Sonic continued to snap the photos of each of the girls with their respective dates. Seriously, why wasn't Amy doing this? This was more a stereotypical chick thing anyway. Usually the moms get more worked up about their kid's school dances and take an buttload of pictures. Why did he get stuck with this?!

As he lowered the camera, Amy stepped back in, taking the camera with her. "Let's see how you did, baby," she said as she looked over the footage. Her smile went away pretty quickly as she glared at Sonic.

"What?" he asked clueless-ly. She brought the camera screen to his face. "So?"

"Was he _that_ bad, mom?" Gracie asked as she took the camera saw the bad snaps.

"More times than you could ever imagine."

Oh, hell no!

"Hey!" he screamed. He blushed red in embarrassment as everyone started laughing hysterically except for one person. Sonic couldn't believe that Amy would dare call out his manhood and domination in bed in front of everyone. The only person that didn't laugh was Gracie. She looked like she was going to puke.

"Mom!" Gracie barked. "Ewwwwwww!"

"Don't blame me! Blame your fath—!"

"Okay!" Sonic interrupted as she turned to his wife. "Enough!" He hated how much his Rose was laughing. But he hated even more that Manny was still beet red from his giggling. He shot the jaguar a deathly look, and the (urban) jungle cat quickly stopped dead in his tracks.

"But seriously, hon," Amy began. "These shots are awful."

"You told me to take pictures!"

"But you moved too quickly, dad!" Gracie added. "Everyone looks all blurry!" He hated these women for the next few seconds. They were outvoting him 2-to-1, and he didn't like it.

Groaning, he forcefully gave the camera back to Amy, still chuckling like a lunatic. "You do it then." On that, he stormed back inside, much to the ire of everyone else. They wanted to see the Amy and Sonic Show again and laugh like a true studio audience.

Slamming the door shut, he caught the attention of his twins, Swift and Kelly. They were playing some sort of old school game on his PlayStation 2. By the way the enemies were falling to pieces when they got punched, Sonic surmised that they were playing a LEGO game. The groaning father sat back down in his favorite recliner and watched his youngest ones fight over who should be Han Solo and who should be Luke Skywalker. Looking up through the ceiling and to the sky, he wished that Chaos would strike him down at that moment.

Looking through the nearby window, he saw that all the couples were re-lining up and getting a picture retake. Standing underneath the crabapple tree, the magnificent, magenta blossoms made the scene even more romantic. The icing on the cake, however, was when a small breeze swept around them and made the pretty petals fly. It so perfect… until one of them crossed Amy's shot at just the wrong moment.

"Goddammit!" she yelled.

"Ah, yes," Sonic said. "Because Kelly and Swift need to hear that language, dear."

That made the group chuckle as Amy turned around to give her blue beau the evil eye. He'd catch hell for that one later, that was for sure. That being said, he was more sure of what Manny's next state of being would be in the very immediate future. Sonic's ears blew out steam as he saw Manny and Gracie lining up for the next pose… and he had just put his hands on her hips.

Manny? Run.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GRACIE?!" The fear of God was most definitely in the jaguar's eyes. Sonic blasted out the front door and got right into the cat's face. He shook timidly as the hero seemed to tower over him.

"I-I-I—!" Sonic fiercely grabbed him by the collar. "Mr. Hedgehog, this is a rental!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU SON-OF—!"

"SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!"

Aw, damn. He knew what that meant.

With the fire of Hades still in his eyes, he turned to face the small crowd. While the other couples looked on in horror, his oldest daughter and wife sported matching hateful faces. It was one thing for the matriarch to call out their kid(s) by their full name. But when she calls out the husband's? Oh, boy.

"Let go of him!" the girls screamed.

"I'm not gonna let this turd touch you, Gracie! Do you know what he could've done to you?!"

"It's a Prom picture!" Gracie yelled. "Not a shoot for Playboy!"

"Sonic," Amy growled. "Lay. Off. Of. Him."

Knowing he was outnumbered, he bowed his head and let the poor boy go. As Manny backed away slowly, Sonic immediately turned his way and stared him down with all the hate in the world.

"Don't try and run—! OW!" Amy grabbed Sonic by his ear! It was super effective! "Owowowowow!"

The poor husband was getting dragged around to the door. "You and I need to talk!" She then quickly turned to the uneasy crowd. "We'll finish the pictures soon!" she said cheerfully before directing her attention to Sonic. She opened the door, and she continued to lead him around like a calf. Needless to say, the twins paused their game and watched Amy bring in daddy. "Kelly? Swift?" she asked softly. "Please go to your rooms. Mommy needs to tell your father a thing or two."

"We wanna see!" they said in unison.

"Rooms, now!"

That was good enough for them. They scampered to their rooms as Sonic remained at his wife's mercy. His ear was in purgatory as her grip never wavered.

"Owowowowowowowow!"

As she led him into the kitchen, she finally let go, and Sonic rapidly grabbed his sore-as-hell ear.

"What the hell was that about?!" she yelled.

"No one touches my daughter!" he barked back. "No one!"

"It's a Prom picture! These kids are trying to create memories they'll treasure forever, and you're ruining it!"

"How the frick am _I_ ruining it?!"

"Bad pictures! Making a scene! Singling out Manny! Threatening the poor boy!"

"I'll break his arm if it means him not touching her!"

"You can't tell me that you didn't do the same thing with Sally when you and her had your Prom!"

"That's different!"

"No, it's not! This _her_ Prom, not yours!"

"I can't protect my daughter?!"

"This ain't about protecting Gracie! Let her have some fun, you tyrant!"

"I do to let her have fun! But I will not stand for _anyone_ laying a finger on her! Childhood crush or not!"

"Guess what, genius? Too bad! And he knows what you'd do to him if he did something awful to Gracie! This is your oldest daughter's day, and I won't let you ruin it for her!"

"I am her father!"

"And what do you think I am? Chopped liver?!" She got right into his face, never backing down. Amy ripped off her glove and raised a sharp claw to his eye. Thatgot his attention. "You need to get over the fact that she is entitled to have a life and have some fun!"

"I agree, but I will not—!"

"CAN IT FOR ONE SECOND, YOU GRUMPY PRICK! You are going to apologize to everyone about how you're an idiot and how you've ruined their big day! And you're gonna apologize to Manny about—!"

"I don't have anything to apologize for!"

"Really, daddy?"

I take that back. _That_ got his attention.

Looking to his left, he saw the navy-blue lass in the doorway crying her eyes out. The tears had ruined her makeup, and amidst the tears and damaged eyeshadow, Sonic could see the utter contempt in his daughter's jade green eyes.

"Gracie…," he softly said.

She put up her hand to silence him. When she walked up to him, he stared into his eyes and let him feel what she was thinking. He had seen that look from Amy once or twice. It never ended well. This was no exception.

"I hope you're proud, dad!"

"Gra—."

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed before punching him in the gut and running away. He didn't know what was more painful: her right hook or the makeup-stained tears that fell that trailed on the hardwood as she ran to her room. Those tears were the sobering reminder that he royally screwed up, and the guilt was doing a number on his heart.

Her crying brought the attention to Chloe and the rest of the girls, and they followed her down the hall. She would need all the comfort that they could give her.

Sonic stared blankly down the hall. Amy tapped her foot loudly enough for him to turn back to her. Her arms were crossed, and that cocked eyebrow of hers could rival that of The Rock. He sharply took in a breath and blasted past Amy and into the basement. He sat on the couch and sulked as his hands covered his face. Rubbing it viciously, he mentally cursed himself, calling him every horrible word imaginable. Slapping himself on the back of the head repeatedly, he groaned at his temper and how it got the best of him.

"Throwing a tantrum isn't going to get you out of this." He should've known she'd be right there. Amy walked past him and stared down at the emotional hedgehog from across the coffee table. "Chaos, look at yourself!"

"Just read me the riot act, Amy. And be quick. I know I fu—."

"Oh, I know you did. This is a new low for you, Sonic the Hedgehog! You screwed the pooch big time!"

He groaned. "I know. And… I'm sorry."

"Well, thank goodness for that! What a headline! 'Sonic the Loser Hedgehog is Sorry!' Newsflash, Einstein! I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" He opened his mouth to defend himself, but one look from her made him reconsider. He returned to his mopey mood as he bowed his head to avoid her eye contact.

After another minute of silence between the two, Amy groaned and sighed at her husband. She could tell from his silence and more recent actions that he was mentally punishing himself for blowing his top. Though he surely deserved more time to reflect on him being a bonehead, she walked around the table sit next to him.

"Whatever else you wanna say, say it."

She sighed again, but she shook her head. "I'm done yelling at you, Sonic."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh, for—! Sonic, act your age and look at me." No response. "Sonic…."

"Fine." He looked to his right and met her stern jade daggers. She didn't smile, but she did put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you care about Gracie very much."

"What else is new?"

"Sonic, I will smack you with my hammer so hard you'll wind up in Green Bay if you don't drop your attitude."

He sighed. "Sorry."

Shaking her head, she said, "Sonic, I care about her too, but for the love of all things good and merciful in this world, stop being her bodyguard for one minute. She's growing up, baby. I know you don't like it, but it's happening, so get used to it. You cannot protect her forever. You have got to let her live every once in a while."

"I know."

"So why are you flipping out over the smallest things?"

"He put his ha—!"

"Manny didn't do a damn thing wrong, Sonic," Amy countered, "and you know he didn't. I expected you to be stern with him, I really did, but… wow, you took it too far."

"Are you going to keep pointing out to me the obvious?"

"Are you going to shut up?!" He groaned. "Sonic, you know you messed up, and you know you haven't been nice, much less fair, to Manny. He's a good kid. He didn't just ask Gracie to Prom because he wants to get her in bed."

"Thanks for putting that image into my head."

Ignoring his words, she continued, "He asked her because he likes her. If he wants to try and start a relationship with her, then he's welcome to it. He won't try anything nasty."

"What makes you say that?"

She scoffed. "Did you not see the face he made when you grabbed him?"

"Oh… yeah."

"That's the kind of face that anyone will make when their life flashes before their eyes. You put that fear into him. Nice job of doing that, nimrod. Just… ease up on him. And Gracie too while you're at it."

He shook his head. "She must hate me right now."

"Gracie doesn't mince words. Now… you need to apologize. Not just to Gracie, not just to Manny, but everyone."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't say apologize to me. And you've already done that like three times." He rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, mister!"

"Right, sor—." Then it hit him. "Is there any way to apologize without saying 'Sorry?'"

She groaned and stood up. "I'll get them all in the living room. We'll be waiting." On that, she left to go upstairs. Shaking his head, he stood up and grabbed a water, giving himself a needed cooldown. As he threw the bottle away, he tried going over the things he'd say to them and Manny. As for Gracie… well, that was going to be a conversation that he wasn't going to enjoy.

Walking back up and through the kitchen, he turned into the living room where all the young men sat on the couches and recliners. The other ladies, sans Gracie and Chloe, entered via the hallway and went by their respective dates. He panned his eyes right to look at them all. When Sonic's eyes caught Manny's, the jaguar naturally tensed up.

Taking in a breath, he said, "I'm… sorry for doing and saying what I did. That was… I want to say that it was wrong of me, but that doesn't do it justice. You are my guests, and I did not make you feel welcome."

"I think we get it, Mr. Hedgehog," Chloe said as she rounded the corner.

"How is she?"

"Her make-up's fine. And she's still upset, no thanks to you."

Someone in the crowd, probably one Manny's friends, lowly whistled. Instead on turning to that boy and giving him the evil eye, Sonic rolled with that punch.

"No, I had that one coming." He then turned to the young jaguar. He tried to avoid eye-contact with the father. "Manny?" He didn't look at him. "Manny?"

Then one of his buddies patted him on the shoulder. "Dude," he said, "come on."

Slowly but surely, the cat turned to Sonic. "Y-Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" That may as well have been an invitation to die as the jag quickly turned pale and tensed up again. "Manny, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"He's not lying," Amy said as she walked in from the kitchen with a glass of water.

Looking at Amy and then back to a sympathetic Sonic, Manny gulped loudly and stood up, although he was very twitchy, and rightfully so. "O-Ok-kay," he forced out.

Sonic gestured for him to follow. After turning around and seeing his friend telling him to move, Manny followed Sonic through the kitchen and downstairs. He didn't know what to expect. Well, he expected to die, but how so? Skinned alive? Burned in a vat of acid? Getting his limbs ripped off one-at-a-time?

He loosened up the moment he got downstairs and began to look around at Sonic's sports memorabilia pieces. Signed jerseys, limited edition Packers trucks and cars, pictures with many a sports icon like Hank Aaron, Drew Stockton, Rory McIlroy, and—. Wait, was Sonic with Zlatan, Rooney, Ronaldo, and Messi?

"You would not believe what it took to get that picture," Sonic said, getting the jaguar's attention.

"R-Really?" he asked nervously.

"Long story short, Manchester United and FC Barcelona had a Premier League-La Liga crossover at Old Trafford. Then Eggman began to attack. I rushed over and downed the doc's beast in the River Irwell, and the clubs thought the best way to thank me was to pose with their team's stars. This was taken in… I want to say 2017 before Wayne Rooney and Zlatan left Man U."

"I don't follow much international soccer, but I know these guys. This kind of pic would make some European soccer lunatic salivate."

"Probably, even though I'm in the picture. I'm no soccer player, but I love to watch when the States play." Then he got serious. "Manny, I brought you down here so I could say how much of an idiot I was to you. I'm sorry." Manny turned to face the aging hero, but he was still more than a little intimidated by Sonic. "The reason why I went after you was because I don't like people touching Gracie. I'm paranoid that someone's going to try something funny with her."

The jaguar nervously sighed. "I… I guess I understand. You're just being an overprotective father."

"Normally I'd scold anyone for calling me that, but you're right." He took in another breath. "I can't take it back, and I feel—."

"Mr. Hedgehog, I get it," Manny interrupted. "You scared the hell out of me, but I get it. Stop beating yourself up. I get it."

Sonic nodded. "Want something to drink? Soda? Water?"

"Water's fine. Last thing I need is spilt Coke on the suit."

"Take a seat," Sonic said as he gestured to the couches. Manny raised an eyebrow, but he did it as Sonic grabbed them a drink. The father returned and gave the jaguar his water as Sonic opened up a Coke. The cat slammed half the drink in one swig since Sonic made him sweat earlier with his antics. "Again, I can't apologize enough for my actions, Manny."

"Mr. Hedgehog, don't beat yourself up about it."

The father nodded. "Can I tell you something, Manny?"

"Uh… sure."

Reclining in the chair, Sonic said, "You know that my daughter has a massive crush on you, right?"

Manny scoffed. "I don't think that does it justice. Trust me, I knew she had one."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but that was the reason why I hated you."

The jaguar shot him a confused look. "You hated me?"

"It's not my proudest moment, but I only hated you when Gracie started getting her crush. You were all she would talk about. Manny this and Manny that! All day and night! I distinctly remember a sleepover she had with her girlfriends, and all she talked about was you."

The jungle cat whistled. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse. I didn't like you because of how much I heard about you. And the day she came home after you asked her to Prom?"

"I know she pretty much fainted. I didn't think it would shock her _that_ much."

"Well, her friends had to literally haul her into the house. Amy looked after her. When Gracie finally came to, she said that she had some dream about you asking her. She had one stupid smile on her face."

Manny shook his head. "I didn't think I was that memorable."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Gracie is one of the more popular kids in school because who her father is, that being you. The daughter of the world-famous Sonic the Hedgehog? In the high school food chain, she is high in the hierarchy. That's also why she's on the ballot for Prom Queen."

"Yeah, she told us about that. She really wants to win. What about you? You on the ballot as well?"

"I'm the starting quarterback and first baseman for the football and baseball teams. I'm there by default. I couldn't care less if I win, but honestly, I wish I hadn't been put on the list in the first place."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because my buddies put my name in to get on the ballot. I didn't want Prom Court because I'm too popular. I've got girls from school and other schools who wanna date me." Sonic took note of how annoyed he sounded. "And let me tell ya, I hate those superficial chicks."

Sonic smiled. Who would've thought that the guy who asked his little girl to Prom had more than a few similarities with the speedster?

"I know the feeling, kid."

"Considering how famous you are? I bet you do."

"I hate to tell you this, but the more popular you become, the more attention you get. You say you got it bad with teenage chicks, I got it bad with everyone else. Every man whore and regular whore from here to Tokyo is always offering me pleasure via my social media sites. It gets annoying real fast. Trust me, kid. You're not the only one who has to deal with it."

"But how do you cope?"

"I've just learned to ignore them. It sounds like a lazy answer, but I'm being serious. You have to learn to block out the BS."

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah, it is." The two of them finished their drinks of choice. "Hey, I got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You were pretty much saying you could pick which girl you wanted to go with to this dance, but you asked Gracie. Why?" Taken back a bit by his question, Manny pondered his decision. Sonic saw how an honest smile came across his face the more he thought about it.

"Two reasons, really. The first was that… well, Gracie is an adorable girl, Mr. Hedgehog. She's a very beautiful young woman, and I guess I started noticing that about a year or so ago. And she's not a superficial chick. Not by a longshot. She's driven, and she's one of the nicest girls I've met. She doesn't use her popularity as a stage. She's one of the most down-to-earth people I know. I guess I started crushing on her because of how genuine she is and not like a lot of other airheads these days. And… who knows? Maybe I can start something between us. I'd like to get to know her more."

Sonic was surprised at his answer. His moderately wide eyes were a testament to that. Manny gave him a very reasonable answer, and considering how young he was, he sounded very mature about it. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

The speedster sighed. "Amy and I knew that, because of me, she might be treated differently. We taught Gracie how to be a level-headed person. She's under plenty of scrutiny for being my daughter, but whenever the spotlight's on her, she tries her best to stay humble about it. That was the most important thing we stressed to her and the twins."

Manny smiled. "My folks have said the same thing about me."

"Wise parents. And what about that other reason for asking Gracie?"

"Hmm? Oh, that," he said nervously. "Uh… don't get mad, but I also kinda asked her because I knew there might be a chance that I could finally meet you." Sonic raised his eyebrow in confusion as Manny nervously sat in the couch. "For the record, that was _not_ the main reason for me asking her out!"

The jaguar relaxed a bit when Sonic started laughing. "Seriously? You wanted to meet me?"

Manny nodded. "My parents told me to be a nice guy and all, but I grew up idolizing you. You're Sonic the Hedgehog: the greatest hero of all-time! You kicked butt! You saved the day! And you always did it in such style! You got to go everywhere and meet a lot of cool people! And you were always the nice guy whenever you got interviewed. You weren't some cocky prick either. I wanted to be like you, so I started to base my personality on you. My parents didn't like it too much that I was acting like you, but they did appreciate how you were always a positive influence."

"Okay, now you're starting to preach a little too much, kid."

Manny chuckled. "I suppose I am. But it's true, Mr. Hedgehog."

Sonic nodded and got up. Manny did the same thing. "Well, Manny… I'm flattered, but to tell you the truth, nothing good comes from people worship. At the end of the day, you got to be yourself. And… if you are going to try and start a relationship with Gracie, then please be yourself."

Manny nodded and offered his hand. Sonic shook it. "You got it, Mr. Hedgehog."

"Please, everyone calls me 'Sonic.' Alright, you guys probably need to get going soon I imagine?"

"Yeah. We got dinner reservations at 6. I hope Gracie's done reapplying her makeup."

Chloe and the others usually do a good job at making Gracie look pretty. I wouldn't worry about it. Now go on! Have fun! But remember to be smart, okay?"

Manny could sense the stern warning in Sonic's voice. "You don't need to worry about me, sir. I don't want to hurt her."

"That's what I want to hear." Manny nodded and started going back up the stairs. "Oh, and Manny?" The jaguar stopped. "When you see Gracie, tell her that I'm sorry. Can you do that?"

He smiled as resumed his walk. "You got it, sir."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This little idea came to me the other day when I was thinking about other stories about family. I wanted to put out another one-shot about Sonic's married life, and I couldn't think of a better way than to show off his more protective side. If Sonic cares deeply about his friends, then it's safe to assume that he'd care deeply for his family... and to care about them to a fault.

I guess you could call this a bonus story as I continue to upload more of The Sonic Project. At the time of me uploading this, it's around 2:13 a.m. on the 12th of July (I am tired as hell, but insomnia is being a royal bastard). The 13th will bring about me uploading Chapter 3 to The Sonic Project, so don't expect an early upload date from me. You can't make me upload a day early! I won't let you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Temporary insanity aside, thank you for reading, and do not hesitate to tell me your opinion of this story! All characters with the exception of Gracie, Swift, and Kelly the Hedgehogs, Chloe the Vixen, and Manny the Jaguar are the property of SEGA. The story is mine, and do not use without permission.

Until then, I'll talk to you later.


End file.
